A golfer selects a golf club according to several factors such as the distance of the ball from the hole, the lie of the ball, the slope of the grass, and even the wind direction and speed. When a golf ball is on the green (i.e. the putting surface of a golf course), the ball sits slightly down in the grass. Loft (i.e. the angle of the clubface from vertical) is sometimes needed to lift the ball out of the grass and cause the ball to roll. The loft built into some commonly used putters is typically within the range of 2.5 to 4 degrees. This loft is considered positive loft because the angles are greater than zero.
Putters with a positive loft, have a center of gravity below the equator or center of the golf ball, which contributes to the loft that occurs when the clubface impacts the ball. While loft may be beneficial during some putts, loft may be detrimental during others. Furthermore, when a putter with positive loft impacts the golf ball, it imparts immediate backspin upon the ball and then later the golf ball starts its forward roll. More force is therefore required to make the golf ball travel the desired distance. This immediate backspin and subsequent forward roll may also cause the golf ball to change direction during its roll. The present invention discloses a golf putter with negative loft. Negative loft on the ball striking surface of the putter head causes the putter to impact the golf ball above its equator/center, thereby imparting topspin upon the golf ball. The topspin will cause the golf ball to roll more and will also prevent the golf ball from being lofted upon impact during a putt. The putter head of the present invention also has a center of gravity above the equator/center of the golf ball, which helps to roll the ball.
Golf clubs, including putters, are usually designed exclusively for either a right handed player or a left handed player. As disclosed herein, both faces of the putter may have negative loft, so that the putter may be used by both right handed and left handed players.